Monaco (Albert I)
Monaco led by Albert I is a custom civilization by JFD, with contributions from DarthKyofu, Janboruta, and senshidenshi. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Monaco with Verona. Overview 'Monaco' The ruling family of Monaco, the house of Grimaldi, traces its ancestry to Otto Canella (c.1070–1143), who was consul of Genoa in 1133. The family name, Grimaldi, was adapted from the Christian name of Canella's youngest son, Grimaldo. The Genoese built a fort on the site of present-day Monaco in 1215, and the Grimaldi family secured control late in the 13th century. The principality was founded in 1338 by Charles I, during whose reign Menton and Roquebrune were acquired. Claudine became sovereign upon the death of her father, Catalan, in 1457. She ceded her rights to her husband and cousin, Lambert, during whose reign, in 1489, the duke of Savoy recognized the independence of Monaco. The first Monégasque coins were minted in the 16th century. Full recognition of the princely title was obtained by Honoré II in 1641. Albert I Albert I was Prince of Monaco and Duke of Valentinois from 10 September 1889 until his death. He devoted much of his life to oceanography. Alongside his expeditions, Albert I made reforms on political, economic and social levels, bestowing a constitution on the Principality in 1911. 'Dawn of Man' "Albert I, Prince of Monaco, welcome. Monaco is the land of your forefathers - the ancient and noble House of Grimaldi. For 700 years, the Grimaldis have ruled over the lands of Monaco with a shrewd business acumen and a stalwart grip on their sovereignty. Under your reign, Monaco would be ushered into the modern age of constitutions and republics. But through your careful reforms, the powers of the great Grimaldis would not diminish but remain, and it would do so well into the 21st century. Noble Prince, the great wealth of your House leaves Monaco in a position to cultivate a haven for liberty and prosperity, should you only be there to guide it. Can you put this great wealth to the betterment of your people? Can you ensure their happiness and their compliance? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the Prince's Palace. I am Albert I, Prince of Monaco. I hope you will stay and enjoy the freedoms that Monaco has to offer." Defeat: "It is a troubling world when the likes of Monaco cannot live in peace." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Events and Decisions' Gold.|rewards = A We Love the King Day begins in the Capital. *Note: The Gold cost increases with the Capital's Population.}} Gold.|rewards = Fishing Boats yield +1 Science.}} Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now visiting the grand Monte Carlo casino and playing at its slots! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Art (Leaderscene, Unit Flag), Coding, Design, Research, Writing *''DarthStarKiller'': Art (Civ Icon, Leaderscene) *''Janboruta'': Art (Unit Icon) *''Senshidenshi'': Art (Map), Research (City-List) Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders